City of Dreams
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt comes home from work on Christmas eve to find Blaine in his appartment, set after 'The break-up.' Contains smut and swearing.


**City of Dreams.**

**A/n**: Hey(: Happy Christmas and Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and any-other holiday you might celebrate. Guess this could kind of be considered my gift to you guys(:

**Warnings:** Contains smut and swearing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Dedicated** to Alice- aliceabingdon , Evie- alltimebl0wme and Connor- alltimel0ser ,pretty much the only people who keep me sane in the shit-hole that is supposedly meant to be a 'school'.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel was living his dream...almost. He was in New York, a place that he had been dreaming of since he could speak the words. He finally found a place where he felt he belonged. He had found his home. A place where there were hundreds of other people who had similar dreams as his own, (but they were obviously not as fabulous as he was.) It was almost a shame that he was going to have to knock them all out of the way to get what he wanted. He _almost _felt sorry for them, but Kurt Hummel had spent enough time swaying in the background, now it was his time to shine.

The only thing Kurt could think was better then New York, was New York at Christmas. That was nearly perfect. Every single corner of the city seemed to scream it at him, the shops decorated in ever inch of tinsel on the planet, lights hanging over ever street lamp like a chain of multicolored fireflies. Reefs hung on doors of houses, children peaking out of windows, eyes wide with excitement as they looked out at the flakes of perfectly white snow tumble down from the dark sky in an organized dance, while they stayed warm and dry in fluffy dressing gowns and comfy slippers.

On this particular night, Kurt was trudging home through the snow that was verging on ankle deep after a long day at work, his gloved hands were buried deep inside the never ending pockets of his winter coat. It was nearing seven O'clock, and his stomach was starting to remember he had worked through his lunch break today, grumbling loudly as he looked down at his snow covered boots.

The sky above him was clear apart from a single wisp of cloud floating past the moon, and the flashing of a plane as it made it's way through the darkness, bringing family members home to their loved ones.

He suddenly realized this was the first time that he had really seen the stars properly in the time that he had been here. Before he'd always been rushing from place to place, from work, to home, getting coffee for his boss, or picking up folders or items of clothing for her. He took a moment to just breathe, until he noticed how freezing his toes were, even through two pairs of socks and his favorite winter boots.

He was just around the corner from his house, smiling a little at a make-shift snowman with crooked coal eyes, nose and a summer hat on his head, obviously made by some children, when he saw his room mate Rachel Berry fly out of the apartment they shared. They were meant to be going out for dinner tonight to celebrate Christmas eve, and delays were not an option. Kurt Hummel did not like people who got in the way between him and food.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked over at Kurt with a slightly nervous expression before slipping and sliding over to him, "Hey," She said, a little breathless.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurt demanded with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip.

Rachel blinked at him a few times like a rabbit caught in car head lights, "Ah, umm...change of plan."

"What? Rachel I'm hungry!" Kurt complained, patting his stomach.

Rachel smirked for a second before she looked back at their apartment, "Food can wait."

"No. It really can't," Kurt shook his head as his stomach gave a growl of protest.

Rachel sighed, "Just go upstairs would you?" She rolled her eyes, "There's an early Christmas present waiting for you upstairs."

"What?"

"Just go and see, I'll be back in...I dunno a few hours," Rachel shrugged. She turned around to leave again, her hands slipping into the pockets of her coat.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Kurt called after her.

Rachel turned around on the heel of her shoe, still walking backwards and pointed to their apartment without a word.

Kurt grumbled under his breath as Rachel turned around again and moved swiftly away from him. She knew damn well he didn't like surprises. He looked up to his home, seeing that a number of lights were still on and shook his head a little, he had no idea what the hell Rachel was talking about, but if that girl left the lights on and wasted electricity one more time, he was going to snap her prized Barbra Streisand CD in half.

He waded through the snow, opening the door and kicking off as much snow as he could from his boots on the doorstep before making his way inside, his numb body tingling as it hit the warm air from inside.

He switched the lights on in the hallway, head snapping up when he heard movement coming from the living room. Oh my God, what the hell was that? His 'early Christmas present' is alive? A living Christmas present...was it an animal? They could barley afford the rent, how the hell where they meant to afford an animal as well? Rachel Berry was crazy.

Kurt walked down the hallway slowly, bracing himself for a dog or something to run up to him. However no such thing happened, he stopped in the door way, frozen in place by a sight he thought he would never see. In his living room was Blaine Anderson, sort of slouching against the arm of the couch as though he wasn't sure if he should be sitting or standing. Both boys looked at each other, a terrified smile trembled across Blaine's lips, while Kurt's expression was nothing but shock.

The silence was broken by Kurt's leather bag slipping off his shoulder and hitting the floor with a thump. The sound seemed to shake Kurt from his trance a little, as he struggled to react to the boy standing in his living room. Hundreds of things sprung to Kurt's mind of what to say. This boy had ripped out his heart, torn it to pieces before stomping on it. But of course the first thing that managed to leave his lips were...

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up on his forehead before he looked down at the Christmas sweater. It was huge, bright blue, and had a knitted snowman on the front, much like the one Kurt had seen on the street before, with a too bright, orange carrot nose and a woolen hat and scarf.

Blaine shrugged a little, "It's Christmas."

Kurt shook his head, "There is never an excuse to wear that thing," He screwed his nose up and pointed at the sweater.

Blaine gave a little sad laugh and pulled at the edges of the sweater nervously, "So...Ah...You, you look good," Blaine blushed before looked at he floor, shifting back and forth on his feet uncomfortably.

Kurt sighed, "What are you doing here Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Finn..." He trailed off a little, "Finn told me to come here."

Kurt's mouth turned to a perfect 'O' shape, "Wh...What? Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "He told me to stop moping around and spend Christmas with the people I love...so here I am."

Kurt's still shocked brain took a few moments to realize that this was Blaine's way of telling him he still loved him, "Don't you love your parents?" He asked, his voice a little harsher then he meant it to be.

Blaine winced, taking a step back from Kurt, "There away on business again this year, It was never so bad when I was at Dalton but now...I just didn't want to be home alone."

A wave of sympathy washed over Kurt and he nodded, "You shouldn't be either."

Blaine looked a little more relaxed as he nodded himself, "So how are things?"

Kurt shrugged, "Okay, I guess...I mean...It's New York," Kurt's voice turned to a squeak of disbelief and excitement.

Blaine grinned, "Don't sound so surprised, you were always going to make it here, I never had even one doubt."

Kurt blushed a little, "How about you?"

Blaine's voice turned dull, "Not New York."

Kurt bit his lip, "Hey, If I can make it, you can."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know what I want anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We just...we had the rest of our life's planed out and I...I had to go and fucking ruin it," Blaine's voice turned to a growl, his fist clenching into balls at his sides in anger, "I'm just...I'm so sorry Kurt."

"I know, I know you are," Kurt paused for a second before crossing the room and hesitantly patting Blaine's shoulder, "It's okay."

"I've lost you, how is that okay?" Blaine's voice broke, sounding weak and defeated and Kurt's head spun with his sudden mood swings.

Kurt had no idea how to answer that, his stomach however thought the appropriate reaction was to give it's loudest growl yet.

Blaine paused a little, "Are you hungry?"

"I worked through lunch," Kurt explained, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been placed on his shoulders as he remembered the day that he was trying to push behind him.

Blaine looked over Kurt, noticing the bags beneath his eyes, the slump of his shoulders, his eyes a little darker then he remembered them and sighed, "Go and take a shower, I'll make you something to eat."

"Blaine you don't..."

"Ah, no. No excuses," Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a gently push on his shoulder, "Go relax."

* * *

Kurt couldn't remember the last time someone had looked after him like Blaine was right now. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing some comfy clothing he usually slept in as he dried his hair roughly with a towel. It was amazing how Blaine always seemed to know exactly what he needed, even after three months with no contact. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Blaine being here, but he certainly wasn't going to push him away, especially not back to a cold and empty house on Christmas.

Kurt dragged a brush through his hair, letting it hang down over his forehead. Very few people had seen him like this, so dressed down, only people he really trusted. Rachel, his Dad, Finn (he didn't really have a choice), and Blaine. He knew since they weren't even together anymore maybe he should care a little bit more, but it was late, and he was hungry.

As soon as Kurt opened the bathroom door, he was greeted by a gorgeous smell that had him salivating in seconds, his stomach pulling him towards the scent without his brain telling it to. Kurt lent against the doorway to the kitchen, watching Blaine hum a little as he looked through the cupboards and draws as he searched for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Kurt took step forward into the room, watching Blaine almost jump out of his skin and spin around in alarm.

Blaine relaxed again, giving Kurt a nervous smile, "Um...Hey, nice shower?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes thanks," He walked further into the room, "Whatever your making, smells like heaven."

Blaine snorted, "Just soup I'm afraid."

"Yeah, we're a little low on supplies," Kurt blushed a little, looking around the rather bare kitchen.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's Christmas, how can you have an empty kitchen at Christmas?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"By ordering Chinese and watching whatever's on TV," Kurt explained.

Blaine's eyebrows turned in, "Why?"

"I can't really afford Christmas with all the trimmings this year," Kurt blushed.

"I have some money, we can..."

"No. No Blaine you're not paying for my Christmas," Kurt objected.

"It'll be mine to...if...if you let me stay of course, I don't have to, I can leave," Blaine started to rambled, "I can go back, maybe you're Dad will let me stay with them for Christmas, I mean he's been really nice considering everything and..."

"Blaine, relax. Of course you can stay," Kurt held up his hand to silence him.

A grin broke out over Blaine's face, "Thank-you."

"No problem," Kurt shrugged, "Everything probably sold out anyway, it's Christmas eve."

Blaine bit his lip, "We'll find something."

"Well, at least the city never sleeps."

* * *

Maybe it was a bad idea to buy the wine as well...maybe. Or maybe it was just a bad idea to start the bottle, for 'Just one glass-it is Christmas eve after all.' Either way Blaine knew he was starting to verge on the edge of being tipsy as Kurt poured him another glass, glancing at his watch at the same time and almost spilling some on the wooden floor.

"I thought Rachel was only going out for a few hours?"

Blaine shrugged, "It was her decision to leave, I have no idea where she went."

Kurt shot Blaine a nervous expression, "Maybe I should give her a call."

"I'm sure she's fine," Blaine replied, sipping his drink.

Kurt nodded, sitting back on his heels. They were both sitting on the floor in the mist of lots of cushions. After they had both eaten and Kurt had gotten dressed again, they'd gone shopping, surprisingly being able to pick up enough stuff to make a half-decent dinner the next day. On the way back to Kurt's apartment the heavens had opened and snow blurred their vision, drenched their hair and got caught in their eyelashes. So of course the only logical thing to do was sit on the floor with blankets and cushions and get drunk on Christmas eve.

However being drunk was not helping Blaine's head. His mind seemed to be bit battling between heaven and hell, one part of him was still nervous, on wrong move and Kurt could kick him out. He had every right to, he had every right to scream and shout, tell him how much he hated him, how much he hurt him. He knew he would if Kurt had cheated on him.

However the other part was arguing the fact that this was Kurt. His Kurt. A person that it was impossible to feel awkward around, so he just ended up feeling a little sick with a huge splash of guilt and self-hatred.

Kurt was sitting directly opposite him, looking breathtakingly beautiful as only the love of his life could. It was actually a bad thing that he still felt so comfortable around Kurt, it was like nothing was wrong. Like Blaine had never made the hugest and most dumb mistake of his life, and Blaine had to keep reminding him self that he could no longer lean over and kiss Kurt's pale cheek and watch it flush a perfect pink rose color, that he could no longer brush that lock of Kurt's damp hair away from his face and angelic features even though his hands itched to do so.

"You're staring."

Blaine jumped and flushed, "I...I'm sorry, I just...I've missed you that's all."

"I missed you as well."

"Really?"

"Of course, you weren't just my boyfriend you know, you were my best friend as well," Kurt gave a sad smile and a shrug.

"We're not friends anymore?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt paused, "I don't know."

Blaine nodded, unsure what to say and took another sip of his drink. His whole body was humming to tell Kurt everything, every single little thought that had flown around his head in the last three months, but he had no idea where to start, or how to even put those thoughts into words.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kurt was teasing him, that cheeky smirk and the light in his eyes that made Blaine's heart convulse in his chest.

Blaine blushed, "Nothing."

"Ohh, something juicy, come on, tell me," Kurt grinned.

Blaine shook his head.

"Please?" Kurt pouted his bottom lip and battered his lashes in such as obvious way that Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"I've just been trying to come up with a word to describe you for so long, I just can't think of one."

Kurt laughed, "Annoying, Stubborn, Crazy?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You're not annoying, and I love that you're stubborn...it's more like determined."

Kurt giggled, "Crazy?"

"The world would be boring if everyone was sane, and I'm not exactly the most normal person on the plant now am I?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm, that's true."

"I just don't think there is a way to describe Kurt You're just...you're...you're my New York," Blaine realized, "My dream." _Fuck, stupid alcohol, way to make things awkward Blaine._

Kurt froze before biting his lip.

"Crap sorry, just...just forget I said-"

Blaine was interrupted by a pair of warm, moist and perfectly familiar lips pressing against his own firmly. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath before he realized that the love of his life was kissing him and he should probably do something instead of just sitting there. Kurt's long, slender fingers cupped Blaine's cheek gently before reaching around and locking themselves in their rightful place at the nape of his neck, tangled in soft, lush, midnight dark curls while Blaine let his hands travel down to Kurt's waist, pulling him a little closer. Both boys breathed at a sigh of utter contentment at the comforting position that they had been in so many times before. Their lips more languidly over each other, sweet and lazy and so, so perfect.

"You're my dream too," Kurt whispered, pulling away, a smile breaking out over his face when Blaine chased his lips as he moved away, "New York is just a consolation prize compared to you."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, "You...You mean...?"

"You taught me so much," Kurt lent forward against and brushed his nose against Blaine's, "So much about the world, so much about myself. I can't just let that go."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat, "Kurt..."

"I know how sorry you are, I know you never meant to hurt me," Kurt pressed another barley-there kiss to Blaine lips, "We can make it work right?" His voice turned almost begging.

Blaine nodded desperately, "I'll do anything, I promise."

Kurt laughed a teary laugh before they both pressed their lips together in sync, hands moving back to their position before without even a thought, kissing lazily as they held each other as close as possible. When they pulled apart they still kept each other as close as they could, staring into each others eyes, reading each others emotions and seeing into each others souls. They kissed the tears of relief and happiness from each others slightly rosy cheeks that neither boy had noticed happening.

"If you smile any bigger, you'll brake your beautiful face," Blaine teased, with his own huge grin.

Kurt laughed, "I can't help it. It's nothing, New York is nothing without you to share it with."

_Bing._

Both boy's head turned to Kurt's phone that lit up beside them, causing them to knock heads slightly and giggle. Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's warm neck, breathing in the sweet, musky, familiar scent of pure comfort before he picked it up, "It was my alarm."

"For what?" Blaine asked softly.

"Christmas day."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he smiled, "Happy Christmas Kurt."

Kurt smiled back at him, "Happy Christmas Blaine."

"You kept your promise," Kurt said after a second, reaching down and taking Blaine's hand.

"What promise?"

"That we'd have lots of Christmas together," Kurt explained, playing with Blaine's fingers.

Blaine smiled, "I plan to keep that promise. And all the others."

"To kiss me wherever I want, to bake me cookies at least twice a year, and to remind me how perfectly imperfect I am, if I remember correctly," Kurt listed the things of on his fingers.

Blaine nodded, "Wanna bake cookies with me?"

"At midnight on Christmas morning?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, "...Sounds perfect."

Blaine laughed, jumping to his feet, "Come on then."

Somehow they managed to scrape together all of the ingredients for cookies after searching the cupboards for what seemed like years, Kurt measured out all the ingredients precisely while Blaine played Christmas songs on his Ipod, singing and dancing around loudly, making Kurt laugh and spill flour down his shirt.

"Blaine!" He complained, brushing it off the best his could.

Blaine laughed, picking up the glass of wine that had been previously forgotten and finishing it, "You've got a little something on your shirt," He teased.

Kurt glared at him, picking up at hand full of flour and dumping it in Blaine's hair, "You've got a little something in your hair."

"Oh my God, you dick," Blaine cried, hands flying up to his curls.

Kurt snorted, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Blaine looked around the kitchen, seeing a tub of cocoa powered and opening the lid.

"Don't you dare," Kurt warned, holding up his hands.

Blaine grinned.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, Put. The. Tub Doooooown," Kurt groaned as Blaine tipped the content over his head.

"I hate you," Kurt pouted, wiping the powered from his cheeks.

Blaine just laughed, walking forward and pinning Kurt against the counter with his hands either side of his waist. Both boys caught sight of the cartoon of eggs on the side at the same second, looking at each other before pouncing, battling against each other to get there first. Kurt spun Blaine around in a mess of chocolate covered limbs, pinning him to the counter right by the eggs and pushing them out of reach.

They were both laughing, gasping for Blaine and grinning like idiots until Kurt's expression turned a lot more serious and Blaine's laughter ended eruptly, his mouth closing with an audible clank of teeth.

The atmosphere changed from light and joking, or tense and _needy..._and then they were kissing. Neither boy knew how started it, but Blaine was trapped against the counter, his back digging into the side as Kurt pressed his hips heavily against the smaller boys. Their mouths moved hotly, teeth clashing and tongues dancing together and just _needing_ and _taking_ and _having_ after three months of nothing. It was like they could finally breath again, even though they were both gasping for oxygen in brief moments before their lips were together again like magnets.

"Kurt, Fuck, Please..." Blaine begged, his voice mumbled against wet lips, his hands gripping at the hem of Kurt's chocolate and flour covered shirt.

Kurt pulled away, taking a huge gasp of air and pulling the shirt over his head, throwing it behind him somewhere while Blaine's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Fuck Kurt you're so fucking beautiful," He shook his head, his breaths coming out in heavy gasps.

Kurt blushed, from his cheeks spreading all down his neck to his clavicle that Blaine immediately attacked, kissing and sucking, biting at the tender skin of his collar bone until Kurt was whimpering, his hands gripping hold of Blaine's strong shoulders live a life line.

Blaine trailed his tongue over the red skin before pulling away, pulling off his own shirt quickly and tossing the offending item away. He gasped in surprise when Kurt reached around a grabbed his ass, lifting him up onto the counter behind and moving forward so he was settled in between Blaine's open legs and their lips met again in a kiss that made the word _desperate_ seem pathetic. The new angle making it perfect for Kurt to be able to fuck Blaine's mouth with his hard, wet, erotically dancing tongue, he explored, tickling the roof and along his teeth, gripping hold of his shoulders tightly the whole time while Blaine was completely at his mercy.

"Please, please, Kurt just..." Blaine whined, pushing Kurt away and slipping down from the counter, Kurt about to make a voice of protest when Blaine grabbed him close, rocking their crotches together, the protest coming out as a broken moan instead.

"Ah-"

"Fuck-"

"I've missed you so much," Kurt whimpered, letting Blaine spin him around so he was trapped again, their hips grinding against each others needfully.

"Me too," Blaine grunted, rocking his hip forward particularly hard and making Kurt keen against him, his fingers moving up and locking possessively in Blaine's hair.

"Blaine!"

Kurt wiggled from Blaine's hold, "Stay here," He said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's sweaty forehead.

…...

Kurt returned less then a minute later, carrying a bottle of lube and a foil package that made Blaine's heart race and his cock ache heavily in his jeans. Before he could say anything Kurt's lips were back on his own, a little sweeter then before, "I love you."

Blaine's heart swelled, "I love you too, I never stopped."

"Me either," Kurt whispered, brushing his hand down Blaine's cheek and pressing a single kiss to his lips.

Kurt kissed the base of Blaine's neck before dragging his lips down, stopping to lick both of Blaine's taut nipples, making him groan before he continued further down, covering Blaine's lower abdomen in millions of teasing feather light kisses. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's jeans quickly and easily, pulling both them and his underwear down in one go and realizing his cock that was just begging for his attention.

"Kurt..."

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

Kurt got back to his feet and Blaine caught him in a sweet kiss, reaching down and giving Kurt's jeans the same treatment, throwing them away somewhere.

"I'm standing naked in my kitchen," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine laughed, "Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine gently once before turning up the heat. He lifted Blaine back up onto the counter, spreading his legs and ducking his head, covering Blaine's thighs in nips and licks until he could feel Blaine shaking above him.

Blaine reached forward and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, the color of freshly fallen chestnuts, "Kurt..."

"Get down," Kurt ordered, pulling away, before Blaine could finish his request.

Blaine did as he was told, hopping of the counter as Kurt reached for the lube behind him and popped the cap on the bottle squeezing some onto his fingers and moving it around a bit to warm it up, Blaine watching him with lustful, needy eyes.

"You okay with this?" Kurt checked, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Of course," Blaine breathed in reply.

Kurt replied by positioning his fingers at Blaine's entrance, pushing his index finger little against it, smirking with Blaine pushed back with a breathy moan, "Kurt..."

"I know," Kurt pushed his first finger in gently, feeling Blaine squirm a little above him.

"Fuck-"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, burring his head in Blaine's neck and covering it with kisses.

Blaine nodded, "Fine."

One finger became two, and two became three, and after a bit of swearing and begging for more Blaine was whining, trying to fuck himself back on Kurt's fingers.

"I'm ready, Kurt please..." Blaine pleaded, gripping Kurt's waist.

Kurt grabbed the foil package while Blaine panted heavily, leaning against Kurt's shoulder, the odd gasp or whine escaping his lips.

Kurt rolled in the condom on easily, brushing Blaine's hair back from his forehead, "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded, locking his fingers in Kurt's hair, "Please..."

Kurt lifted Blaine back up onto the counter for the third time and brought him right to the edge, Blaine wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist immediately, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt pushes in with one sharp, sure thrust, making Blaine groan and drop his head onto his chest, "Fuck."

Kurt's eyes were firmly closed, "You okay to move?" He asked.

Blaine reached forward, locked his fingers in Kurt's hair and nodded.

Kurt nodded as well, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Both boys gasped and moaned at the sensation. They paused, breathing heavily for a bit, he remembering, feeling, memorizing the feeling of being so close and connected to each-other.

Kurt pulled back out and thrust in again, Blaine threw his head back with a groan, "Kurt."

Kurt moaned, "You're so fucking good Blaine," He gritted his teeth, thrusting in and out a little quicker, feeling Blaine's walls drag around him in a tight, perfect heat.

Kurt moved so he was at a better angle, slamming back in as hard as he could with a broke gasp of Blaine's name.  
"Kurt, Come on," Blaine complained.  
Kurt moved faster, changing his angle again and grunting with the effort of keeping Blaine balanced.  
"Kurt, there!" Blaine groaned, his grip on Kurt's hair becoming even tighter.  
Kurt grinned to himself, sweat dripping down his face as he thrust as hard as he could into Blaine's prostate, "There?" he asked.  
"Yes, God please Kurt, just fuck me," Blaine gritted his teeth, his eyes closed tightly.  
Kurt started thrust franticly, moving as fast and as deep as he could. Blaine's own cock rubbing against Kurt's stomach, covering it in pre-come. Kurt was swearing under his breath with every movement of his hips, Blaine was clenching around his cock like he never wanted it to leave, and heaven must be fucking a amazing to live up to anything like the feeling of this.  
Blaine's hips thrust of their own accord against Kurt's stomach, his mouth falling open as a long, needy moan escapes his lips. It feels like he's coming unhinged, like it's too much, like he needs more and less all at the same time, his legs wrap tighter around Kurt's waist.  
"Fuck," Kurt huffs, he crashes their mouths together.  
It's isn't a kiss, not really, just lips glued to lips, breathing in each other's souls as they move. Blaine wants to say how amazing and perfect this is, how he would never deserve anyone like Kurt, but there's no way he can form a complete sentence at this point because his brain short-circuited the moment Kurt found his prostate. The room was silent apart from the boys just breathy moans, trembling fingers and eager hips.  
Blaine pulls forward with his legs, forcing Kurt to thrust harder. He shoves his tongue into Kurt's mouth, licking at his palate as he grinds against Kurt's stomach as best as he can manage.  
"Fuck," Kurt whines, his back aching from bending over in a position where they can still kiss.  
"Don't stop," Blaine whispered. "_Please_."  
"You feel so good," Kurt breathed  
Kurt feels like he's only just hanging onto reality, clinging to Blaine's body as if he's the only anchor left. Something hot and fierce constricts in his stomach. They're still rocking and Blaine's cock his hot and heavy between his stomach. Blaine suddenly clenches around him tighter then ever before as before he even realizes Kurt's coming, pleasure zinging right down to the very tips of his toes and he's only vaguely aware of Kurt coming as well, a long groan pouring out from between his lips as he comes.  
Blaine manages to unlock his legs from around Kurt's waist and they both slip to the floor, holding each-other tightly.  
"I love you," Kurt whispered, his breath coming out in pants, brushing against Blaine's neck.  
Blaine joined their hands, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/n:** Happy holidays, sorry for any typo's (:


End file.
